


Прогулка

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Он шёл, особо ни на что не надеясь. Ночью мело, поэтому на удачу полагаться не приходилось.





	Прогулка

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: описание потрошения тушки лисы

Он шёл, особо ни на что не надеясь. Ночью мело, поэтому на удачу полагаться не приходилось.

Ноги утопали в сугробах, не спасали даже сапоги. Ему бы взять лопату да и разгрести всё, луна, стоявшая в небе, хорошо освещала дорогу, но он знал, что это бесполезно. Завтра снова заметёт. Февраль в этих краях был суровым месяцем, что бы ни говорили о приближающейся весне.

Он вздохнул, когда нога снова завязла в сугробе; до капкана было ещё порядка двух километров, а надежда, что там что-то есть, таяла с каждым шагом, но он всё равно упрямо шёл. Без добычи домой прийти было нельзя. Там его ждала семья: жена брата и трое его детей.

Если бы брат был жив, им было бы намного проще, но вот уже второй месяц они не могли свыкнуться с утратой. Приходя домой, он постоянно окликал его, и жена брата вновь заливалась слезами.

Поэтому он старался бывать вне дома как можно чаще. Охота помогала, но сейчас, когда начались метели, толку было мало. То, от чего была польза, перестало помогать.

Он раз за разом вспоминал, как умер брат, и чувствовал вину. Окажись он на месте брата, у племянников была бы полноценная семья.

Даже много времени спустя, услышав, как шквальный ветер валит деревья, он постоянно вздрагивал, а ноги переставали слушаться. Он помнил тот день как вчера.

Были первые дни декабря, ноябрьская слякоть всё ещё пачкала дороги, но мало-мальские лужи уже покрылись тонкой корочкой льда, а трава — инеем.

Брат шёл впереди, они как раз искали ёлку, чтобы порадовать малышку Соню, которая будет наряжать её впервые. Он-то и приметил её: она стояла, укутанная снегом, красивая и невысокая, поэтому прикинув, что быстро справятся, они принялись за дело.

— Налягай, — со смехом крикнул брат, рубанув по стволу топором.

— Надо было пилу взять, — ворчливо отозвался он, оглядываясь, не затаился ли где хищник.

— Да не беда, справимся! Ты видел, как загорелось лицо Сонечки и каким довольным был Володька?.. Пора бы тебе и свою семью заводить, а то бобылём и останешься.

— Да уж лучше бобылём, чем ворчливым козлом, — огрызнулся он. — Вспомни Фёдора: обзавёлся семьей да одичал совсем, ко всем Людку ревнует, на всех орёт да ворчит.

— Сплюнь! А то, что Фёдор козёл — это он не от женитьбы, это он по жизни. В таких местах один с ума сойдёшь. Может, в город поедешь? Там сразу себе найдёшь...

— Кого? Расфуфыренную дуру, которая только о маникюре и думает? Нет уж. Ну-ка, дай-ка я, отойди, — и он, прихватив рукоять топора, принялся за дело, через раз останавливаясь, чтобы смахнуть катящийся градом пот.

— Эй, Мих, подсобишь? — крикнул он, когда сил совсем не осталось. Но никто не отозвался. — Мих? Миха!

Вокруг было тихо.

Он покрепче сжал рукоять топора и развернулся, готовясь к худшему. И оказался прав. В метрах пятнадцати от него, там, где просвета из-за деревьев уже не было видно, на снегу алела красная полоса, уходящая в самую глубь леса. Почему он не слышал ни звука? Волки на людей не нападают, а медведь бы разодрал бы его на месте. Кто его утащил, до сих пор для него было загадкой. И был ли это хищник, может к лесу затаился кто пострашнее?..

Он рухнул навзничь, прям на сугробы, зажав рот рукой, заглушая крик. Слезы покатились по лицу, а тело сотрясли рыдания.

Михе уже было ничем не помочь. И даже уже не найти, даже если идти по следам крови он сомневался, что тот жив. Слишком уж насыщенной была полоса на снегу. Он мог бы кинуться следом, попытаться спасти, позвать на помощь... Но кого?

Ему нужно было убираться отсюда. Как можно дальше. И он пошёл, держа в руках топор и оставив позабытую недовырубленную ель за спиной.

Как и что он говорил по возвращении, он не помнит. Не помнит до сих пор. Потом были три рюмки самогона и неспокойный сон на сене. А затем было утро, а Михи не было.

Но сегодня ему повезло.

В капкане оказалась тушка лисы. Правда, в её свежести сомневаться не приходилось: или потрошить сейчас поборов брезгливость, или возвращаться ни с чем.

— Чтоб тебя, — выругался он сквозь зубы, когда капкан заклинило.

Подсунув палку, он кое-как открыл его и выудил оттуда тушку. Из сапога вытащил охотничий нож — их семейный — и принялся за дело. В первую очередь — обескровливание, он равнодушно смотрел, как снег окрашивается в красный. К счастью, лисица хоть и пролежала на морозе, но не отвердела.

Сплюнув от отвращения, он принялся за свежевание. Перед этим распорол брюхо: главное правило охотника — дать дичи остыть уже было не к месту; правда делал он это всё равно осторожно, чтобы не повредить внутренние органы. Сделав разрез от одной стопы до другой, он чертыхнулся. Аккуратность никогда не была его сильной стороной, а все эти разрезы, кромки...

Разрез между хвостом и анальным отверстием получился грубым; дальше нож пошёл плавно. Затем он принялся за хвост, зажав кожу пальцами и вытягивая позвонки; в перчатках делать это было неудобно, поэтому он, начхав на всё, снял их и после вскрыл хвост ножом. Внутренности были последними, и справился он с этим делом достаточно быстро, сложив их в прихваченный с собою горшок; Нина варила самую вкусную требуху в посёлке.

Разделать мясо можно было и во дворе, поэтому он, кивнув самому себе, положил тушку в холщовый мешок и, туго его завязав, взвалил на плечи. Осталось только избавиться от несъедобных внутренностей. Он огляделся, надеясь, что запах горящей плоти не привлечёт хищников слишком быстро. Ему стоило поспешить: пролежавшая на морозе тушка могла быстро «запариться», и тогда мясо можно будет выкинуть, да и дорога предстояла неблизкая, а сегодня утром в доме не было ни крошки.

Меж деревьями забрезжил рассвет, где-то за спиной раздался волчий вой.

Он не сбавил шага и не обернулся.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Прогулка"


End file.
